Who knew?
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: Hermione Granger is living the Playmate life. Rich, famous, and... nude? But she's missing something, and she knows it. Can a call change everything? Can it rekindle old friendships, and start new relationships with your sworn enemy? We'll see about that.
1. Wishing on a star

**Okay, this idea came from one of my friends who asked me to write something like this. SOOO I generously complied to her request. It's a short first chapter. But I sorta wanted to get a feel for it first, ya know? **

**Summary: Hermione Granger is living the Playmate life. Rich, famous, and nude. But she's missing something, and she knows it. Can a call change everything? Can it rekindle old friendships, and start new relationships with your sworn enemy? We'll see about that. **

**I don't own the characters. :( But if J.K. Rowling was willing to give them to me... I wouldn't say no.**

I lay on the soft bed, my lingerie (If you could call string lingerie) clad figure sprawled across it. The camera flashed several more times before the photographer motioned that the shoot was over. I flashed him a smile, and stood up. Mark, my agent came towards me, and handed me a red silk robe. I slipped it over my bare skin and looked up at Mark.

"Yes?" I asked, while looking at the clock on the north wall. I twirled my silky blond tresses around my right index finger. It was around two pm, and I was starved and ready for lunch, which should have been around one. But this last minute photo shoot had come up, and I was asked to do it. Don't get me wrong, I was pleased that I'd been chosen as playmate of the month.

My career as a nude model was skyrocketing. I was at the ripe age of 21 had a contract with both Victoria's Secret and Playboy. I was glad about that. The money was great, the trips were fabulous, and the lifestyle was posh. I had a hot guy whenever I snapped my fingers, whenever, wherever. I wanted something, I got it. But it isn't so fabulous after awhile. I'd admitted to myself, I wanted more.

I wasn't sure what I was looking for, maybe something other than being a blonde Playmate, or a Victoria's Secret model. Part of me wanted my old life back. My friends, my family, who disowned me.

I missed Ron, Harry, Ginny, the whole lot of them. But in the past years, my life had changed drastically. I had no contact with anyone from my school years. Sure, I missed them. But when did I ever have a minute to myself anymore? Between the Playboy mansion parties, traveling, endless dates, endless sex, and endless photo shoots, when was she supposed to do anything else? Again, I wasn't complaining. But I did feel as if I was missing something, and I was determined to get it.

My best friend, Theresa, who'd I'd met through Playboy, said I needed a life companion. She said I always dated the hot scumbags. She was married, so she had nothing to worry about. Lucky her. I never envied anyone since I became a model, and this was the exception.

I turned, and shuffled into the dressing room, pushing the previous thoughts away, at least momentarily. I knew they would return when I had a quiet moment. Elise, the makeup artist ushered me in front of the vanity. She easily wiped away the airbrush makeup used to give the illusion I was flawless. Yeah right. I was tainted, similar to the rest of the models.

Elise combed her fingers through my hair when she was finished re-applying my makeup, in an everyday kind of look. I always was to look good, in case I was photographed on the streets, which I was, often. It was distributed all over the United States, and I think some places in Canada. I doubted any of my Playboy issues or any other magazine I was in reached London. I hoped not. I stood up, thanking her quickly, and pulling my clothes over my head, and putting heels on. Simple skinny jeans, a tight silky grey halter top and black Jimmy Choo stilettos.

I pulled her black patent leather purse from off a hook in the dressing room, and I was off. I walked outside to my black BMW. I smiled to myself as I unlocked the door and got in. Free at last.

I drove to a nearby Starbucks and ordered a no whip no foam latte. Living in L.A. wasn't so bad anymore, once I'd discovered Starbucks. It was my savior. I did miss London though, every day. I sighed.

I wished there was some way, somehow, I could go to London and see my friends again. But I didn't believe in wishes coming true. If they did, I'd have been a healer, I'd be Mrs. Ronald Weasley ( A/N: Yes, I know this is a Dramione fanfic, I'm getting to that) I'd live in a cottage, and I'd have a kid on the way. I never wanted to be a Playmate, heck I didn't even know about it until it was offered to me. I could wish and wish, and it'd still never happen. That's when my cellphone rang.

**Sorry for the shortness, but again I just wanted to see how many people would actually read it! It's quite an unexpected move on Hermione's part. But in the next chapter, Hermione will see someone from Hogwarts... who will it be? **

-Review!!!!

XoXo

Lexii


	2. London

**Okay I'm reposting just for those who reviewed, or added it to their story alert. I wasn't exactly sure anyone would read it, so I'm pretty happy. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Gee. Saying that out loud put a damper on my day.**

I dug through her bag, searching for my Blackberry. I practically emptied the whole purse trying to find it. Ahh. Here it is.

I picked it up, and answered breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"Hermione? Can you come back and do one last itsy bitsy photo shoot? Puh-lease?" Mark begged. "I'd love you forever."

"I'm sorry Mark, no." Hermione tried to sound sweet when she said it, but she was rather annoyed. "I thought you got all the shots of me earlier?"

"Fine. I don't really need you for a photo shoot, it's a surprise actually… wait for it… We want you to go to London for a month, and shoot with some of our models there!!!" He yelled happily.

I froze in shock. London? I hadn't set foot anywhere near there for 3 years. Anytime a job was offered there, I'd declined. But I'm sure he didn't remember about that.

"Do I have to?" I asked Mark. I could tell I sounded whiny but I didn't care.

"Why don't you ever want to go to London?" Damn. So he did remember how I'd declined before.

"Um… family issues." That was part of it, so I wasn't telling a lie. There was more to it, I'm sure Mark could hear it in my voice.

"Well you don't exactly have to see your family. You'll be staying in some fancy hotel, and going to the studio to get photographed. And, look at it this way. You'll only be working about one day a week. So you have like 26 days in London to yourself. It'll be a vacation, yet you get paid for it!"

Hermione thought about it. He was right. She wouldn't see her family there. They almost never went anywhere, anyways. She sighed. Of course she would give in. She wanted a vacation. Sure, she'd been around the world with Playboy, but it wasn't the same.

"Fine. I'll go." Hermione heard a squeal at the other end of the line.

"You know you sound like a girl when you do that." She smirked, it was funny.

"Uh…" Mark cleared his throat. "Well, I'll be off then. Just come by and pick up your ticket tomorrow. The flight is on Friday (The day after the next day)."

I sighed. She had a lot of packing to do.

I boarded the plane, shoved my two carry on bags, my purse and a small book bag, onto the shelf above me. I looked around at her small nook. Playboy had gotten me a first class seat, I was grateful for that. If they hadn't I would have just bought my own ticket, and thrown theirs away.

I settled into my seat, ordered a coke, and stared absentmindedly out the window. I was thinking of what I would possibly do if I saw someone I knew. I knew that was a stupid idea. London was huge; there was no way I would just smack into someone.

With that comforting thought in her head, she drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

"Excuse me, Miss." I felt a cool hand shaking me. I awoke instantly and looked over to the source of the shaking. It was a flight attendant. "The plane should be landing within the next minute or so."

I looked at my watch. Whoa, I'd slept the whole flight, without waking up.

"Thank you Ms…?"

"Maria is fine."

"Okay, thank you Maria." I pulled my bags off the shelf, getting ready for when the plane landed. When it did, I stood up, and immediately ran to get my luggage. Finished with that, there was a limo waiting to take me to a hotel. I handed my bags to driver, and he placed them in the trunk. Some people were staring, but you always had some of those.

I thought I'd escape without any real commotion, but I saw a man, and I'm assuming a friend, motion towards me before they started to advance closer. I sighed.

"Excuse me miss…"

I turned. "Yes?" I knew the question before it was even asked.

"You are a Playmate, correct?" He asked in an American accent. I was glad, for a moment I'd feared that somehow my Playboy issues had leaked into London.

"Yes sir." I smiled.

"Can you autograph this for me?" He handed me a slip of paper. I signed it, along with another for his friend. Finally, I escaped to the hotel.

It was beautiful; it gave off the look of a palace. My hotel suite was spacious and also beautiful. I felt like a princess.

It was completely quiet, and it distressed me.

Of course, a sharp tapping noise was immediately heard on the window. I thanked no one in particular for sending at least something to do. When I reached the window, the sight surprised me. It was an owl.

I hurriedly opened the window, allowing the owl to come inside. This surprised me. I hadn't received an owl in over 2 years. I pulled the fancy parchment off the owl's leg. I put it down and ran to the bathroom to get water for the poor owl. I placed it in a small Dixie cup, and slid it over to him while I read the letter.

Huh. It was from Hogwarts. How odd. I continued reading, and what I read made me gasp. Professor Flitwick had passed away, and I was invited to join his funeral. I sighed, unsure of what do to. The only thing I feared was seeing my friends, and them hating me.

I looked from the letter, and back towards the owl. I flipped the parchment over and scribbled my response.

Yes.

The day of the funeral was hectic. I slipped on a tight, short, silky black dress, black stilettos, and a fur wrap. I'd curled my blond hair back, and pulled it into a loose, low, side ponytail, applied red lipstick, and light eye makeup, and wore tiny diamond stud earrings. I knew I was a bit dressed up, I looked fancier than mourning, but I was a mixture of emotions. Happy, sad, nervous, excited.

The hotel phone rang.

"Mrs. Granger, your ride is here."

"Thank you." I replied smoothly, and hung up the phone.

I grabbed my clutch off of the dresser, checked myself in the mirror once more, and then rushed downstairs.

The driver was waiting for me when I got downstairs, and as he opened the door for me, he blushed. I sighed, when I realized he recognized me. Darn. That means he must read Playboy.

I tried to ignore my nervous thoughts throughout the drive there. It was impossible, I'd decided. We pulled in front of what I saw as the Hogwarts gate, and the muggle driver saw as a run down school that said to keep out of. I smiled, handed him a tip, and got out. He shook his head in disbelief as he droved away. I saw a group of people not far away, past the open gate, and I advanced towards them.

When I saw a cluster of familiar people, I'd almost had a heart attack. Who else would it be but Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Luna Lovegood. I sighed, and tried to walk away.

"Oi, who are you?" I hadn't noticed while I'd been staring at them, they'd been staring back at me. I recognized the voice, except it was much deeper. I turned to face my old friends with a sigh.

Some of their eyes widened in recognition while others still stood there confused.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, surprised. The rest of the group's eyes widened, looking her up and down.

"Yeah." She answered her voice cracking. Obviously, the group had stuck together throughout the years, and she was the oddball that came out of nowhere.

"How've you been?" Harry asked, as he advanced, and the rest of the group followed.

"Good." I sighed.

With that, he rushed up and gave me a hug. A tight, rough hug. I smiled against his broad chest. Ron and Ginny followed the example. I smiled at all of them, while we reminisced about the old times.

"So what do you do?" Asked Harry, oblivious to how uncomfortable I was with that question. Oh no. The dreaded question.

"I actually live in the Untied States, In California." Their eyes took in her tan skin, and they nodded. "I work as an um, model." Their eyes searched me again.

"Why'd you dye your hair blond?" Ginny asked. I reached up and fingered my silky blond locks.

"Spur of the moment decision. I loved it, and it's been this way for two years."

Ron's eyebrow raised, but he said nothing.

My cell phone chose that exact moment to ring, and I opened my clutch, and pulled out my Blackberry. Again, they gave me weird looks, not knowing what it was. Except for Harry, of course.

"Hello?" I asked, exasperated. "No I cannot do a photo shoot right now for Pla- I mean for the magazine! I'm at a funeral! What?!? You said yourself that this was like a vacation. No I will not. I don't care, your not the model, I am! No you aren't, no you couldn't! I dated you because you were there. Not like I- Oh shut up already! Didn't you hear when I said I was at a bloody funeral? Well then clean out your ears! Yes, I did. Now let me finish. Well, if you'd let me speak. Well I was not, don't you tell me what I was doing. No. Tell him no. I don't want to meet up with any kinds of weirdo guys while I'm in London, got it? BYE MARK!" I hung up, 10 pairs of eyes on me. (Hermione having a convo with Mark, and you only hear her speaking, that's why it sounds odd.)

"Uh… Sorry about that, a crisis with my agent."

They just stared at me. I cleared my throat. That's when an announcement came on, telling us to sit for the ceremony.

The ceremony was long, and boring. Don't get me wrong, Professor deserved it, but still. When it was over, I stood up, stretching my legs. I walked over to the table set up near the front, with food. Or I tried to. I heard someone call my name, and I turned.

Bad idea. I smacked into someone, and landed on the ground, along with whomever it was. I turned to face the person, and it was a certain, hot, blonde haired, silver eyed man.

**Ooookay.. Cliffy, I know. But I was lost for words at the moment. So I'll update later, this afternoon for sure. And my other story, Revenge is oh so sweet, will be updated later tonite also. Since it's the weeked, I'll be updating every hour I'm on the computer, so... you know you'll be reading a lot.**

**Thanks! Review, add me to Story Alert, etc!!!!**


	3. The secret!

Okay!!! Thanks for the reviews and story alert adding and such. I still didn't get enough review to be assured that people liked it… So I don't know if I'm going to continue this chapter unless I reach 12 reviews. And that's not a lot, but still… I just want to know I'm posting it because people want to read it… SOOO… Review. I don't care if I don't continue this story. I'd like to, but if anyone has any suggestions of something better, tell me, and I'll write it.

Thanks!

"You should really watch where you are going!" He screamed before standing up and brushing off, by the looks of it an expensive Italian suit. His eyes met mine, blinking when he seemed to recognize me. I sat on the slightly damp ground, staring stupidly at him. He stared back, giving me an odd look, as if I was an alien from outer space. I continued to stare at him, my eyes sweeping over his shaggy blonde hair, piercing silver eyes, and incredibly toned body. Of course, his suit covered most of him, but the way it fit was amazing. You could see the ripple of muscles in his arms, torso, and legs.

His hand finally reached out and offered itself to help me up. I grabbed it, feeling the roughness of it. I almost squealed at the electricity that shot through me. As if I'd been shocked. But not in a bad way, more of a numbing tingle that was bottled up in the core of my stomach.

I stood up, and proceeded to brush off my dress also. He reached behind me, his fingertips grazing my tailbone.

"You had grass there." He told me in a soft voice I'd never heard him use. I nodded again stupidly, unable to find my voice.

He looked at me, then back at the ground. Great. Now he was uncomfortable with me. There was something so appealing about his voice, my ears craved more. I looked at him, and feeling my gaze, his met mine. He smirked, the evil, malicious smirk that I remembered from our school years.

He pointed towards my hair. "You blond. I've always been partial to blondes, considering I am one." He chuckled, and walked away. I followed after him, grabbing his arm.

"So that's it to our lovely reunion, Draco?" I asked, noticing he smiled when I said his name.

"Yes, Hermione. What else did you expect?" He asked coldly. I looked at him, taken aback. Wasn't he completely friendly like 2 seconds ago?

I looked at him. "Nothing Draco. I was just merely wondering about your current life, and whether or not you continue to torture poor innocent unknowing people." I smirked.

He looked at me, giving me a dirty look, and turned away.

His voice was low, but I'd still heard it. "If she didn't look so damn good, it'd be easier to call her names."

I stood there for a few minutes, contemplating over what he had just said. Of course, he didn't know I knew, but still. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned.

"Ron!" I gave him a once over.

"How've ya been?" I asked, uncomfortable.

"Fine." He said stiffly.

"Ron." I started. "I know you're mad that I declined your marriage proposal, but I knew it wouldn't work out. Look. I know it seemed I wanted it at the time, but I asked you to stop Ron. And you didn't."

I frowned, trying not to cry.

"You…" I whispered. "Raped me Ron. You were controlling, and abusive. So don't you see why I couldn't marry you? If wishes came true, you'd be the Ron I knew, we'd be married, I'd still be practicing magic, I wouldn't be doing what I do now, and maybe we'd even have a kid on the way! But life doesn't turn out like that… its unexpected, okay?"

Tears that I'd never let fall clouded my eyesight. I gave Ron one last look, gave him a peck on the cheek, and turned away. The tears fell, something that I regretted. Now I probably looked like shit, and everybody would ask me what was wrong. I sighed, brushing the tears away quickly.

Short, sweet… well more like sad actually! Depressing, isn't it! That's the secret and all…. So… review!

-Lexii


	4. Toxic

**FINE!! You win! I decided to post this chapter up. I know I lied, but I was bored, and I wanted to see what some of the responses would be when I said I would discontinue it….**

**Muahhahaha! Evil, I know… get used to it.**

**Also, the whole time I was writing this, I was listening to this: Toxic By Britney Spears I don't particularly like the song… but it fit somehow, ya know? **

I felt an arm grab mine.

"Oh, poor Granger! Did you and Weaslebee break up or something?" He grinned, his perfectly white teeth showing. The grin was evil, and not in any way friendly.

I stalked past him, and he followed. "Its none of your business, Malfoy. Just leave me alone."

He looked at me. "Oh, but I can't Granger. I've seen too much of you, I know too much about you. I don't plan on staying away. So tell me what's wrong."

I was confused about the comment.

"Why do you care?" I asked coldly.

"I just told you." He sounded exasperated. "Clean out your ears Hermione."

A shiver went up my spine as he said her name…

"Sure, I need to do that. I think... uh... it should be vice versa."

"Nice comeback Granger." He smirked, silently laughing a

"Yeah, well I don't have time for you Malfoy." I replied, purposely using his last name.

"And why is that?" He asked with mock innocence, as if he was really interested. Well two can play at that game.

"Because I'm in London for a business trip."

"Well that's rather rude." He drawled. "I thought you actually came here to say goodbye to a great professor, like the rest of us good people here." He motioned towards no one in particular, and turned to face her.

"Well… I- I am… I just am here uh…" Damn him. I hated how he made me so nervous. I despised him, so why was I acting like I… uggh… liked him?

I turned embarrassed, and tried to walk away gracefully. But nooo she had to trip over her own foot, again falling on the ground. Draco roared with laughter, clutching his stomach.

"Smooth Granger. Walk much?" He grinned.

"Yes. Actually I do." I scoffed, even more annoyed.

He extended his hand, to help me up.

"I can get up myself thanks. I don't know where your nasty pureblood hands have been." She sneered.

He followed me. "Your calling a pureblood nasty? That's smart _mudblood_."

I turned. "I'm sure you don't a repeat of our third year. Oh, look! How ironic is it that we're standing at the same exact stone I did it before. I think that's a message that history should repeat itself."

He gave me a look.

"You know, your toxic, Draco Malfoy, a toxic, evil, git!"

He backed away. "Ouch Granger, that hurt!"

I grinned. "Ha!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be off Malfoy."

"Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind." He leaned towards me. "I know about the magazines Hermione."

No. There was no way he'd… no. No way at all.

"Excuse me?" She asked, masking the fear in her voice.

"There you go again Granger. Seriously take my advice, clean out your ears."

"ANSWER MY QUESTION! "

"Geez woman, calm down."

I shot him a death glare.

"Fine, I know about…" He leaned in. "Playboy."

I smacked his chest, aware of how incredibly close we were.

"You are disgusting! You read that shit!"

He looked at me incredulously.

His expression turned sheepish.

"So, you pose for it!"

I looked at him.

"So? The money's good, the lifestyle is fun."

He stared, and muttered something under his breath.

"Hmm? What was that Malfoy?" I asked sweetly.

"If I wanted you to hear it, I would have said it LOUDER!"

I shivered. He was hot when he yelled. Shut up shut up shut up shut up! I mentally told myself.

He looked at me, staring in my soul. I didn't like it.

I turned around again, watching the ground to make sure I didn't fall again. He walked beside me, which confused me. He was utterly and completely confusing. Odd too.

He looked at his watch.

"Fuck. We'll finish our conversation later. Give me a number to contact you at."

I stared at him. How odd. Draco Malfoy asked for her number.

I gave it to him, and without a word he walked away, and reaching the gates of Hogwarts, he disappeared.

Talk about confusing. At that moment, Ginny found me, and proceeded to tell me about her and Harry's engagement.

All I could say was whoopti fuckin doo under my breath, and listen.

The phone rang around ten o'clock. I didn't expect anyone to call me, including Draco Malfoy. Sure enough, it was him though.

"Meet me at the bar on the corner of Riddence street. Got it?"

I murmured a yes and hung up. Time to get ready.

**YES!!!!!! Okay I'm off to watch The Best Years... you know the show on The-N? It's rather addicting...**

**Soo... If I get reviews, I'll update later... like around 11:00 if I feel like it.. just so u know, it's 9:41 right now.. soooo bye!**

**Press the magic purplely button... that's right click it! And I will give you Tom Felton. No seriously, I will. For an hour. **


	5. Meetings and the unexpected

**Okay… Someone mentioned that they would rather have a narrator speaking than Hermione. Soooo that's how I'm going to do it for this chapter… it's easier for me to type anyway. Also, I apoligize immensly for taking so long to review. This chapter is a bit short, and only is put in for the next chapter which is going to have some important info.**

Hermione glanced at her reflection in the mirror for the billionth time in the past hour. She had 2 minutes until she had to leave. She had tried on every outfit she had brought with her. Now, she was dressed in tight, dark wash skinny jeans, an emerald green top which had no back except for a piece of string, and the shirt dipped down to her bellybutton, only covering her cleavage. She had on "hooker heels", which was an inside joke between her and Theresa. They were regular stilettos, with an uber skinny 4 inch heel, and they were silver.

Her blond hair was silky and straight, and she did her makeup to give herself a smoky look. She sighed. This would have to do for now.

She pulled her leather jacket off of the chair it was slung on, grabbed her purse and left. The club/bar wasn't far from here, she'd spotted it earlier. She hailed a cab anyway, taking a precaution.

She pointed to the bar, about 5 blocks away, and the driver smirked. She could tell he thought she was stupid. But who cared. She was stupid, for even considering meeting Draco Malfoy at a bar. Knowing how much of a git he was, he probably wouldn't even show up. She ran her manicured nails through her hair and sighed. Oh well, she needed a night out.

The cab pulled to the curb of the bar, and Hermione climbed out, throwing a small wad of cash over to the front seat before slamming the door, and walking into what appeared to be a very nice, classy night club. It reminded her very much of the description Harry and Ron gave her of the Slytherin dungeons.

The walls were made of sharply cut grey stone, the floors were marble with silver flecks in it, and the tables were made of silver wrought iron. The lighting was green, which cast an eerie glow over the setting.

Truthfully, they looked like they were underneath a lake, of course without the water. Hermione walked up to the bar, and pulled a heavy iron bar stool out, and sat on it. She was surprised, number one, to see Draco Malfoy. She thought he wouldn't show. Number two, he came from a door behind the bar. He was wearing nothing to suggest that he worked there. He bore no apron or emblem of any sort. Hermione was then again surprised when he approached her.

"Granger." He said smoothly and slowly, in that deep voice of his. "I'm surprised you showed up. You seemed a bit pissed at me earlier."

"I needed a night out anyways." She sniffed, looking away. She turned again after a few short moments. "You work here?"

Draco let out a tremendous chuckle. "Hell no Granger! I own it!"

Hermione seemed embarrassed. "Er. Oh. Sorry." She gave a small cough. "At least that explains why it looks like the Slytherin dungeons here."

Draco looked at her for a moment, studying her face. "How do you know what the Slytherin dungeons look like? How did you get in?"

"Er. Well." Hermione was embarrassed again. "Well… okay. You remember in our 2nd year at Hogwarts how I sort of got transformed into a cat?"

Draco looked at her, and then smirked. "Yeah. Everyone wondered about that, but McGonagall wouldn't spill."

"Well. Harry was obsessed about finding out about the Chamber of Secrets, and he suspected you were the heir, as did everyone else. So he wanted us to sneak into the common room to ask questions. So my idea was to take Polyjuice Potion. Well I; being my brilliant little self; pulled hairs off of Millicent Bulstrode's shirt. Little did I know they were her cats' hairs." Hermione sighed.

"I can guess the rest." Chuckled Draco. "So, you turned into a cat, instead of Millicent. Nice. Nice. Wait; who were Potter and Weasley?"

"Oh. They turned into Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione said absentmindedly, twirling a blond lock around her finger.

"I don't recall that." Draco replied, a puzzled expression etched across his perfectly chiseled face.

Hermione didn't quite understand why she was spilling her guts to this evil man. Seriously, up until earlier today, she had hated him. Now they were sitting in his bar, having a civilized conversation. "Why? What's the catch?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Why did you really bring me here?"

"Yes. I knew you would bring that up sooner or later. There's no catch. But I brought you here on some important matters."

"Like what?" Hermione unconsciously leaned closer to him.

"Well.." He drawled. "It's about your spread in Playboy."

* * *

**Okay. Don't freak. I'm about to upload another chapter. Breathe. Then review. **


	6. How did you?

**Like i promised, here is some more! Lol. It's about Draco. I should upload the next chapter maybe tommorow. I apoligize for taking a month or so to update! Enjoy. The next chapter is going to be filled with Angst... so get ready! **

* * *

"How do you know about that?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I travel a lot Granger. I do go to America, you know."

"Well… how? How did you know it was me? How did you find it?" Hermione asked, a pleading tone to her voice.

"Like I said, I travel frequently. I was in New York I think, when I, during some point of the business trip, went to an adult movie store." His voice was smooth, and he seemed unabashed when he mentioned his like for porn. "I was paying for my movie when I looked up, and there you were, on a large poster, advertising the magazine. Naturally, I was shocked."

"I admit, at first I was taken away by your beauty. I had no idea who you were. I assumed some gorgeous model." He paused for a moment, took a deep breath and started again.

"I looked closer though, realizing I recognized you from somewhere, although I had no clue where from. Of course, you can't blame me for that. You dyed your hair and such. And Granger, you have a fake bake." He gave a small smile before continuing.

"It took me several days I think, and it wasn't until I reached London when I finally remembered who you were."

"I searched you, I became obsessed. Not necessarily the pictures, but you, in general. I brought you here of course to tell you more then that though."

"Please don't laugh, I'm not lying when I say this. It took me a while to pluck up the courage to even have you meet me tonight, even though my request was a bit rude."

"Hermione. Jane. Granger." He pronounced each part of her name slowly and carefully, marveling in the perfectness of it all. "I am deeply, extremely, one hundred percent, head over heels, can't live without you, obsessed, in love with you."

Hermione blinked. She wanted to run. To hide. Draco started again. "I realized after some more time, that I had always been in love with you, despite my beliefs. Maybe that's why in school I teased you so much. I don't know really."

"But I remember vividly my feelings, and I remember the difficult measures I took to mask them." He smirked at her expression. "Yes Granger, Malfoy's do have feelings."

"Anyways, I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I was eleven, yes, and although unwise I knew what I wanted, and sadly I couldn't have it. It was your hair. That's what I remember vividly throughout Hogwarts years. I feel in love with your hair. And your eyes."

"Now, don't take this statement wrong in anyway, I don't mean it as I say it." Malfoy stared at Hermione and paused before continuing again.

"Your blood, to me, was unpure, it was filthy. You were a mudblood. Unfortunately, in my father's eyes, that was a sin, you know, to be a muggleborn. Therefore, causing my belief system to be as wacked up."

Hermione frowned, but let him continue.

"Of course, besides love for you, there were other feelings. But I think that I was jealous of you. I was a selfish little boy, always wanting the glory and attention that my parents gave to me. I thought I deserved it, purely because I was the pureblood, and you were muggle born."

"I wish now, that my parents hadn't showered me with gifts and attention. Because looking back, I realize that the whole world isn't going to think I was as wonderful and special as they did. I always thought I was better, but I was proved to be wrong."

"I mean, Granger, look. I had a reason to be jealous. You had friends, real true friends. I had followers. Not friends. You did so many incredible things! You helped fight off a troll in 1st year. You and Potter got the Sorcerer's Stone also in first year. That's amazing alone. But, again there's more. In second year, you solved the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, and yet you risked your life doing it. In third year, you and Potter saved the bloody hippogriff, you fought off a werewolf, and you had the guts to punch me for being an arse. In fourth year, you had a Cinderella story. You turned from an ugly duckling to a swan. Oh, and you managed to date a world famous quidditch player. Must I continue?"

Hermione started to speak, but once again he cut in. "In fifth year, you battled in the Ministry. Oh, and even though I'm not sure what you did in 6th year, in 7th year, you managed to never get caught by the Ministry or Voldemort, oh, and did I mention, you aided in killing him? That's amazing. You saved the wizarding world. So you see why I was jealous?"

"You had it all. That's why I hated you, even though deep down I loved you for you. You were a strong willed girl, with an amazingly witty personality, plus a killer smile, and beautiful hair. Plus, you were brilliant. That's not something every girl has."

"I'm sorry I didn't let you speak, but does this explanation make up for my rudeness?" He asked.


	7. Author's Note: Apologies!

**Hey! Just wanted to give a quick explanation, this isn't a chapter!**

**I apologize. In the past I have been switching between first and third view points. I did that accidently because I'm used to typing in third, but since I wanted Hermione to speak in first, I had to keep changing things around, and I guess I missed some. I'm soo sorry! Thanks for everyone who let me know. I'm terribly embarrassed. (Blushes.)**

**Oh, and I also apologize for late updates. I gave you two chapters, and I'll give you one more tomorrow. Am I forgiven? Lol.. Review if you will!**

**Lots of love, Lexii**


	8. Moving along a bit too fast

**Hey! I got ****5**** reviewers in like… 3 hours. Amazing! I'm super duper excited. So I, of course, like promised, typed the chapter quick as possible!**

**And yes, I know I didn't give anyone much time to review, so I don't blame the usual's that review for my stories! I was too excited, so I had to put this chapter up ASAP! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters. Sadly, J.K. Rowling thought of the bloody brilliant idea before me! **

Hermione sat there for a full minute, absorbing the content of Malfoy's words. Had he just uttered the words that now were making her want to cry? Had he just poured his soul out to her? It wasn't possible.

Never in Hermione's life had someone ever said something so kind, and thought through to her. "You… love me?" She asked slowly, unsure if she had misheard everything he had just said.

"Yes. Well, it's more of an obsession. A passionate love obsession." He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

It seemed like a dream to Hermione, a crazy, unrealistic dream. There was this rush of emotions running through her. She wasn't sure whether or not to slap Malfoy, or snog him with every thing she had. So she did the only thing she could do when she was unsure of herself. She began to blabber.

"Well… how long have you known? Are you sure it isn't lust? How am I supposed to know this isn't a joke? Why? Like I really need this now Malfoy! I'm leaving in a couple weeks! Argh! I highly dislike you because of this! Oh no! You haven't told anyone have you? You know," Her voice lowered to a whisper, "Playboy?"

Draco cut in before she could blab anymore. "No Granger. I wouldn't do that. Remember, I love you. I wouldn't want to hurt you if I could help it."

It seemed funny hearing those words come out of Malfoy's mouth, and have him still call her Granger. So Hermione snorted.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, confused. "You think this is a joke don't you?" He moaned, placing his head in his hands. "I should have known the feelings wouldn't have been returned."

"Hit me." Hermione said, and at first Draco was unsure she even was talking to him. "I said hit me."

"Hermione Jane Granger, I will not hit you!" Malfoy said, a bewildered expression on his face.

"No you bloody idiot, not hit me physically, I mean get me a shot of your strongest alcohol." She waved her hand around. "You are standing behind the bar, aren't you? Anyways, this is a lot to take in. I need something to drink."

"Granger, you don't need alcohol."

"Malfoy, don't argue with me." She responded, rubbing her temples.

"Granger, if you have a headache just go home."

"Give me alcohol. Now." She growled.

He held up his hands in defeat. "Chill Granger. I'll get it for you."

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Hermione pushed the fifth glass of firewhiskey away. She was done. She could feel the usual woozy, happy feeling creeping up on her, as it always did when she got drunk. Malfoy was seated beside her, studying her features.

He nudged her. "Care to dance?" He held out his hand. "You seem bored."

"Bored as hell." She held out her hand. "I must be drunk also, because I'm accepting your offer to dance." She laughed at her bad attempt at a joke, and followed as Draco led her to the dance floor.

The music playing was some sort of cheesy techno remix, and Hermione's face screwed up in attempt to dance to the beat. Draco's hands gripped her waist tightly as they swayed to the music.

"You smell amazing." He groaned, smelling her hair.

Hermione gave him a grim smile, and pushed him away. "I don't really feel comfortable… this is moving a bit fast." She twisted out of his grasp. "I think I'm going to go home now. I just… It's… It isn't you, it's me. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

She turned and started towards the door, but Draco grasped her arm. "Hey… please don't go."

"I think I need to, it doesn't feel right. Maybe I'll see you again in another 3 years." She gave him a small smile, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**I'm sorry, sorry sorry! I know that this chapter seemed pointless, but it was needed for the next chapter! Alrighty then, youhhh know the drill. Give me love (review) and I'll give you love (post a new chapter). **


	9. Friend or foe, you choose

Hermione awoke to a gentle tapping at the hotel suite door. Sighing, she slipped her robe over her thin nightgown, and trotted over to the door. She opened the door, yawning. All she could see was a large amount of flowers.

"Sorry to wake you Miss Granger." The man said. "But, all day, flowers have been delivered. We were hoping you would come down to the front desk, but we no longer have any more room for them down there." He moved out the way, and Hermione was surprised to see a cart filled with flower bunches.

"Well. Thanks, I suppose. I apologize for not coming down, it's just the previous night was a blur, and I was a bit tired I guess. Thanks again." Hermione gave him a small smile, which he returned, and pushed the cart into the room.

Hermione examined the flowers. The bunch the man had been holding was of lilies and daisies. There was a card attached, and she read it. It was from Harry and Ginny!

It said:

"'Mione. Wow. Ginny and I couldn't get over how exciting it was to see you again. We all would like to see you again, if you don't mind. Fred and George agreed, and since their houses are the biggest, we were going to have it there. I'll explain later why I said 'houses', alright? I included the address below. You'll know what houses it is. Trust me. Fred and George really know how to take 'extravagant' to the next level.

Love,

Harry.

Fred and George Weasley

123 and 124 Running Ave.

"Wow." Hermione smiled, glad that she was reconnecting with… er… some of her friends. She looked back at the rest of the flowers. All of these couldn't be from Harry, could they?

She looked at the card. Oh Merlin. All of them… all the rest. Were from Malfoy! Merlin! Didn't he take a hint? When she had run out on him the previous night, didn't he realize that meant to go away? She sighed, examining the other flowers. All of them were roses, rare types she'd never seen. They were assorted colors, and seemed to shimmer whenever light hit them. But her favorite was the Bloody Mary rose, which she didn't even know existed. Hmm. She'd have to ask Neville tonight if she saw him. She felt a wave of happiness wash over her. She was connecting with friends again!

Anyways, the rose, was a harsh, off white. The tips seemed to shimmer with what appeared to be black glitter, and there was "blood drops" running down the side of the rose, almost as if someone had dipped it in blood, and then turned it around again to let it drip. And the scent, oh, the scent was magnificent! It smelled musky, like some sort of expensive cologne. But there was something, sweet, floral to it also. She laughed. Duh… it was a flower. And there was a hint of vanilla and cinnamon. She sniffed again. Lovely. Too bad she detested the very person who'd sent them to her. Otherwise, she'd enjoy them a whole lot more.

She looked at the rest of the flowers, and discovered a single red rose, again from Draco, but this had a special envelope attached to it.

_The blonde locks I adore,_

_The smile that lightens up any scenario, _

_Belongs to my love,_

_My obsession,_

_My Hermione. _

_For she is the only thing,_

_That makes my hear beat,_

_Slower,_

_And faster,_

_At the same time_

_My Hermione_

_I wish she could __be_

_With me,_

_I need her to see,_

_What she means to me,_

_My lovely and beautiful_

_ Hermione_

These words were written on very regal, crème, black bordered stationary, complete with its black envelope, which had been sealed with a green seal.

She looked at the poem again, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Oh, this was cheesy. But sheesh, he sure knew how to woo a woman. Why on earth would he want her?

She turned as a soft tapping was at the window, and a Tawny hopped in, as Hermione yanked the window open, and ruffled its wings, tired from the journey. She slid her finger along the parchment, opening it, and then proceeded to read its contents.

_Hermione-_

_I hope the flowers didn't overwhelm you too much. Did you like my poem? _

_I think you__'__r__e__ beautiful, don't hate me. Please. I would die. _

_I'll be your Secret Admirer forever and always, I'll never give up. Er. Well actually a Not So Secret Admirer. There, that fits better._

_Love, _

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione sighed, and quickly scribbled a response.

It said:

_Malfoy-_

_You__'__r__e__ too fast. I'm not__…__ right for you. And don't you know that a Secret Admirer is only a Stalker with Stationary?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. just… let it be. I think that's what__'__s best right now. __Nothing is, or never will, being going on between us. Therefore, I think it's only right that we no longer speak during the remainder of my trip/vacation. Whatever you call it… _

Hermione sealed the parchment, and tied it to the owl's leg. Then she began to prepare for the day. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, along with a white tank. Slipping on red flats, she grabbed her sidekick, purse, and hotel key, and ran outside to hail a taxi.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione arrived at the photo shoot at exactly nine o'clock. She had just enough time to scarf a croissant and a cup of coffee down before she spotted Mark.

She immediately put everything down, and ran up to meet him, jumping up in his arms. He twirled her around momentarily, and he put her down after a brief second, holding her arms length from him.

"Mark!" She squealed. "I didn't know you were coming to London!"

"Yes, of course Hermione. Who else would boss the photographers so that they get a perfect shot of you?" He replied, grinning.

"No one I know." She smiled back, shrugging.

"Well. I'm glad you're here, and glad to see me. And I need to talk to you after the shoot. There's this new sponsor, and he paid a lot of money. So I offered him the pleasure of meeting you, and he readily agreed. So, after the shoot, scoot your hot ass over to the dressing room. He will meet me at the building. He's just going to watch you shoot a couple pictures. Okay? So get dressed." He tapped her but playfully.

Hermione gave a slow nod. Hmm. Hopefully the sponsor wasn't some old, rich, fat guy that just wanted to get his pudgy hands on her. She sighed and went to the dressing room.

Hermione was finished, finally. She wrapped her robe around her petite frame, and walked into the dressing room, only to almost die from shock. There, standing casually beside Mark was…….

DRACO MALFOY!!

**A/N…. Hmm... I was going to end it there, but I won't torture you guys! I lubb you and your reviews too much…. Lol!**

Hermione took a deep breath as they approached her.

"You really are quite photogenic Miss Granger." Malfoy said politely, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Oh quit it Malfoy! You idiot! You're the sponsor, aren't you? Just leave me the hell alone!"

Mark raised his eyebrows. "You two know each other?"

"Yes! I went to school with him at -… Er. Yeah… I went to high school with him. We were enemies. Plus, he's a stalker." She replied.

Mark looked from Hermione to Draco, with an amused expression across his tan face. "Well. I'll leave you two to discuss this. I'll see you in one week Hermione, I'll call you the day before, so you know where the shoot will be at." He gave her a small smile, and walked out of the room.

Hermione turned to Draco again. "What do you think your doing, becoming a sponsor? I thought I made myself perfectly clear in my message earlier this morning. I said it was best if we didn't start anything. It'll only end up horribly."

Draco stared at her. "Well. I have quite a bit of money to waste, so I thought I'd spend it on my favorite gal. And, just like I chose to ignore the fact you walked out on me last night, I ignored that."

Hermione groaned. "Don't you take a hint!"

"Nope." He grinned cheekily.

"Please just go." Hermione said, brushing a piece of loose hair from her face.

His face turned solemn. "One condition. Have coffee with me first. Talk for a bit. Then, I'll let you go. I'll walk away forever."

Hermione stared at him. "Alright." She sighed. "Let me get dressed."

Hermione looked around the lavish coffee shop. Fresh coffee smells wafting around filled her nostrils, the buttery smell of hot scones baking, her eyes scanning over the glass case of treats.

She turned to Malfoy. "How did you find this place? Isn't it like a disgrace to actually pay muggles money?" She gasped mockingly, putting a hand over her mouth. "What would daddy and mommy dearest think?"

"My father's dead." He replied gruffly. "And my mother could care less."

"Oh. Well I supposed your happy about that." She replied. "I mean, he forced you to be a death eater."

He stared at her, his eyebrows raised, his fists clenched."I loved my father, whether or not I showed it. I would never wish death on him."

Hermione blinked, muttering a sorry, and then turning to give the lady at the counter her order. "One Grande Mocha please."

Draco cleared his throat and ordered also. "One Grande coffee. Black."

Hermione turned. "You like it black?" She snorted. "Never mind. I should have expected that."

He raised his eyebrows, no longer irritated at her crack at his father. "Why would you expect that?"

"You always were like that. I guess that's what everyone expects. You know, to be mean, shallow, and like things plain." She scrunched her nose in a way that made Draco melt, it was so cute.

"You're not plain, and I like you." He replied.

"Well…" She looked away, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "You don't like me. It might be lust or whatever, for looking at my pictures, but it's…. you just don't like me, okay? Get that out of your head." She muttered, taking her coffee from the lady.

Draco gave the woman a gorgeous smile, also taking his coffee, and handing her a twenty pound bill. "Keep the change." He smiled again, making the poor thing blush.

Hermione snorted. "You really shouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Charm innocent woman. It's rude really." She replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

He smirked. "Well, I do it to you, and you don't react to it."

She laughed, a laugh that made Draco's heart swell. "You call all of this charming? Ha! Your funny. Well… at least you have good looks and humor." She patted his arm gently, smiling.

"Oh, so you admit, you like some of my qualities." He said, smiling, flashing his pearly whites to her.

She took another sip of coffee before speaking. "No, I was just merely mentioning them."

"Well if you noticed, you must like them. Or at least, my great looks and charm is getting to you."

She giggled. "Well… not really. But you do have a nice smile."

He grinned. "Ha! So you do like a part of me at least."

"Ok. You win. I like a little bit of you." She paused, looking away for a minute, her smile fading. "Look. You're a good friend. I think that's what we should be. I mean, you've changed a lot from school. A friendship would work, I think. I mean, once you let your outer shell go, you're a nice guy, Malfoy."

"Just friends?" He asked disbelievingly.

She nodded. "Just friends. It's that or nothing. Which would you rather have?"

"Do you really want me to go away forever?" He asked, his face expressionless. "Do you honestly want that Hermione?"


	10. Injuries and Giggles

"Do you really want that Hermione?" He asked, whispering. "Tell me the truth and only the truth."

She looked at him, unsure of her answer. If she said no, she was sure to regret it later, or that's what her conscience said. If she said yes, he'd leave her alone, and she could have her vacation in peace. But honestly, peace meant boring, and did she really want to spend the rest of her time without him..? I mean, even if he was annoying, it was a bit amusing how he followed her around.

She stared into those eyes of his, and tried to find the correct words to speak.

"No." She murmured, barely audible, still unsure.

He smirked. "Granger, Granger, Granger. See, I told you that you couldn't resist me!"

"I have to go." She turned around and left him, just like she'd left him in the bar.

Malfoy stomped his foot on the ground, plopping his coffee on a café table and running outside to chase after her.

"Granger!" He screamed after her, sounding amused more than anything, yet there was a hint of annoyance in his silky voice.

Halfway down the block, standing in front of a hailed cab, Hermione turned to stare at Draco. She looked from the cab to Draco, determining if she should run and hide, or confront the problem head on.

Well, she didn't have much time to decide because Draco immediately took 5 or 6 long strides and was immediately standing in front of her. "Granger." He said, pronouncing the name, his tone sounding almost unsure.

"Malfoy." She brought her right hand down hard on the roof of the cab. She raised her eyebrow in obvious attempt to get him to continue. When he only continued to stare at her, she began to tap her foot in impatience.

After a few minutes of having a staring contest, Draco won by the way, he finally spoke. "Why, if you don't want me to leave you alone, do you always run away from me, Damnitt?"

Hermione, in all her years of studying, questioning teachers, researching EVERYTHING, and finally knowing almost every technical thing in the entire world, had never come across a situation where she had to answer a question like this.

Therefore, for the first time in the entirety of her life, Hermione Jane Granger could not answer a question directed towards her.

"Look Malfoy… I." She paused, looking down at her leather clad feet. "Can't keep doing this to you."

"Can't keep doing what?" He inquired, knowing perfectly well what she meant exactly, yet he found enjoyment in making her answer.

She huffed. "You know."

"Actually Granger, I don't." He smirked.

"We---"

"Ma'am." Came a call from inside the cab. "The meter is running, even though you're standing there. Either get in, or close the door and back away from the curb so I can drive away."

Hermione turned. "Okay. Give me a minute." She turned towards Malfoy again. "Now. Where was I? Oh, yes. I cannot keep doing this to you Malfoy. I'm sure that there are plenty hot, ready, and available women in the area. Probably a lot of them are pureblood." She smiled sadly. "And… they know how to make up their minds, you know."

"So you do want me to leave you alone?"

"Ma'am." Came the wheezy voice from inside the taxi. "Get in or I'll drive away."

"Give me a minute please." She said in a sickly sweet voice that showed she was extremely annoyed. She turned to Malfoy AGAIN.

"Not…." She paused for the umpteenth time.

"Not what?"

"Like that" She sighed. "See! I don't even know what I want!"

He grabbed her hand, which was flailing around. "Granger. Calm down."

"Calm down?" She asked, her voice slightly strained. "This is a lot to take in you know! After what, 6 or 7 years of pure torture coming from you, you tell me you love me!!!! That is completely barbaric! And now you expect me to easily fall in love with your charm and charisma and forget the past! Well I cannot! I simply can't! Words hurt more than you can imagine Malfoy. I know that maybe you might not understand ever being called unpure or unworthy, but I do, and it really really hurts! And worse, it was coming from you. If you love someone, than you don't intentionally hurt them! DUH!" She shouted as if it were all so obvious, all of her thoughts and emotions from the past days bottled up inside her just exploded from her.

He stared. And stared. And stared. He rested his right hand on the car door frame and stared some more.

"Ma'am," Came a slightly strangled voice from inside the cab. "Either-." But he was cut off.

"GIVE ME A GODAMN MOMENT, WILL YOU? AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M DOING SOMETHING EXTREMELY IMPORTANT." She started to face Draco again, but the taxi driver spoke.

"Um. Ma'am, you do understand the meter is still running, right?"

"DUH!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "I HAVE ALL THE FUCKING MONEY! WHY SHOULD IT MATTER HOW LONG I'M STANDING HERE, IF I'M PAYING YOU? THIS IS MY FUCKING MONEY THAT I'M PAYING, SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO RIDE IN THE DAMN TAXI, OR STAND HERE!" With that, she yanked her purse open furiously; extracted her wallet and grabbed a few bills out.

"Here!" She said, her voice lower, but still frustrated. She threw the bills over the front seat, and slammed the door.

"OW!!" Came a strangled cry from Draco.

Hermione whirled. "What now? OH!" Her mouth formed a perfect circle, and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

She took a step towards Draco, who's right hand she had slammed in the car door. "Um. Instead of crying, could you pull it out before he finishes counting his cash and drives away?" He whispered; his voice hoarse.

"Oh sorry!" She cried out, carefully opening the car door. It wasn't really closed, it was just sitting on his hand, sort of… wedged in. Hermione looked away, her nose scrunched up, trying to avoid smelling or seeing the blood.

Draco immediately brought the hand to his chest and cradled it, moaning in pain.

The taxi driver chose that moment to drive away, just when they needed him. Hermione took a deep breath. She ought to have a look at it to see if it was hospital trip worthy.

Sighing, she reached for his hand, still looking away. Reluctantly he let her touch it. "Granger, what's wrong?"

"I.. uh. Don't like blood." She blushed.

"Hmm. Coming from the girl who planned to be healer when she grew up."

"How'd you????" She trailed off.

"I told you Granger, there is a thin line between hate and lust. And, even though a majority of the time in school I hated you, I also admired you."

"Oh." She looked down at the hand, holding her nose, prepared for the worst. She sighed in relief when she saw only extreme swelling, and a few drops of blood from his right pinkie.

"Oh?" He asked, but said nothing else.

"Well. It's definitely not severe enough to wait for hours on end in a waiting room, so I'll just take you to my hotel and wrap it with some gauze, alright?"

He nodded, still wincing in pain every few seconds.

They walked a few blocks, saw the studio, and went inside. Just like Hermione was hoping, Mark was still there, examining her pictures.

"Mark." She called out weakly.

He turned. "Hermione." He smiled brightly, and his eyes flickered to Malfoy.

"What can I do for you?" Mark asked, looking at Draco's hand.

"Um. We're having some problems with public transportation at them moment, Mark. Would you mind giving us a ride in that shiny BMW of yours?" Hermione smiled.

Mark looked that them. "I'm not even going to ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sighed in relief as Mark pulled up to the hotel. "Oh I so owe you!" She gave Mark a quick peck on the cheek, and got out, helping Malfoy. She waved goodbye as Mark drove off, then lead Malfoy into the grand hotel.

Up the elevator they went, in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione stared at Malfoy, and he stared back, confused.

Hermione dissolved into a fit of giggles, and Malfoy stared at her, bewildered at what was so funny!

"Um… okay…" He cleared his throat, and clutched his hand.

The elevator came to a stop on Hermione's floor, and they emerged from the elevator a second later. Hermione dug through her purse for the key, grabbing the little card, and sliding it through the slot. With a low beep, the button flashed green, clicked, and then swung open.

Hermione walked through, setting her bag on the table, and immediately turned to Malfoy.

"Alright, if you'll just follow me to my room."

Draco chuckled. "Gosh Granger, I mean, whoa. You move quick in a relationship, don't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione's eyes flashed. "NO…." She calmed down. "Oh… Draco. I just want to bandage your hand." She smiled slightly, and walked into the room.

He loved her smile…. It was so…. He shook his head and followed her. Oh yeah, he was so in love.

She sat on the bed, and patted the spot beside her. Obediently, Draco followed her lead, and joined her. He assumed, as she pulled out a small wooden crate from underneath her bed, she was pulling out her wand, but no, she pulled out gaze wrapping, and one of those ice packs that you pop to release the cool liquid.

Confused, Draco stared. "Uh…" He looked nervously at the medical supplies. "Aren't those… Muggle stuff?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, so what?"

"Well." He coughed nervously. "Can't you just use your wand?"

Hermione looked sad momentarily, then her face hardened. "Remember? I don't… or… ever will for that matter… use magic."

Draco stared. "Okay." He sucked in his breath, and held out his hand. "I'm trusting you, Granger."

She smiled, and applied disinfectant to a cotton ball. "Okay. This will hurt a bit." She applied it to his pinky, the only finger that was cut open.

"Ow!" Draco screeched.

"Oh, you big baby! Take it like a man!" Hermione giggled. "C'mon. If you be a big boy, and suck it up, Mommy will give you a little kissy." She mocked.

Draco straightened, and brightened considerably. "Okay."

She finished, and as she promised, planted a quick kiss on his right hand. It should have been, would have been, a friendly gesture, if she had not lingered there for a few moments, her lips remaining there, on his right pinky.

It… maybe… would have still be considered friendly, if she had moved away. If she hadn't continued kissing up his arm, lightly and fluttery, staring into Draco's eyes, maybe….

* * *

**Ahhh... Another instalment.**

**No kisses yet... I'm suprised with my self. Usually I have one really early. But no... This story is just going to be one bottle of tension!!!! Lol.. Yeah.. **

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Draco's Princess 92- Haha... She will! Hope you liked how I presented it... **

**pussycat06- Haha... I know! But thanks bunches... I'm glad you like it! I enjoy writing it. **

**Isiss2868- I know right? I mean.. Haha... I'd be like "Will you marry me?" And give him puppy dog eyes. :) **

**Elven at Heart- Ahhh... Thanks! (Love the username btw) **

**Silent-Mousie- Yeppers! Lol! Love the username**

**sherriithewriter- I know right? I know I have the power to change the character, but lol, Hermione annoys me.!!! I could change it, lolz... but I have to have it like that for a reason. It's part of the whole bitterness package. **

**Fnicks-Gurlz- Ahhh... Chica! Heyyyy Karrah! Thanks for reviewing hun! Hope your Twilight story is out soon! Keep me posted hun! Haha... Ttyl. **

**reader101- Ohhh... Never! Lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

**hpwwefan- Thanks!!! **

**Heidi191976- I know!!! And the Fred and George house description thingy will be in the next chappie! Lol... thanks! **

**ILOVEWHPDM- Thanks!!!!! Hoped it made up for the looooooooonnnngggggg wait... Lol. **

**nellz21- Thanks! **

**Airlady- yeahh... but he gets what he wants, obviously, even if he is annoying! Lol... **


End file.
